


Figured You Out

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow has a theory and he decides to test it out on Clover.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Lucky IronQrow Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668268
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Figured You Out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intentionally name this after a Nickelback song but the title fit so... I'm not changing it...

Qrow wondered if he was being deliberately cruel with his behavior as he curled up on the couch, tucking his feet under him to wait for his boyfriends to join him so they could watch the movies they’d decided on for the night. Did it count as being mean if he was testing a theory? It had been forming slowly in his mind ever since the kids had pranked (gifted) him with the Lace Outfit. It had finally crystalized yesterday when his withdrawal had caused him to shiver while out on a supply run mission with Clover and his newest boyfriend had wrapped him up in his (sleeveless but still warm) jacket and tucked him into his side, ineffectually turning his head to hide his blush. (His whole neck had been red up to his ears, there was no hiding that from Qrow.) 

So now he was waiting for them, movie cued up, drinks and snacks set out on the table, wearing comfortable sleep pants (they had a tendency to fall asleep together on the couch while watching movies during their marathons) with what was obviously one of James’ long sleeve shirts falling off of his shoulder on one side. It was the blush that had tipped him off truely. (Considering the fooling around they’d been doing, holding Qrow couldn’t have been the reason for it, which just left one other thing.) The sound of the door opening brought his eyes over to it. James walked in first, already shrugging off the greatcoat of his uniform to hang properly as he headed to the bedroom to change. Clover followed after, already changed, and closed the door behind them. The shifter kept his face carefully innocent (though the smile wasn’t faked in the least, he was genuinely happy to see him since he’d had the day off and hadn’t been on a mission with Clover that day).

Clover smiled back, just as pleased and walked around the couch to sit beside him. Qrow noticed his step falter just for a second when the brunette saw what he was wearing, and a blush was already starting to flood the tanned cheeks when he leaned up for a kiss. There was a touch more passion than sweetness in the kiss, all but shouting that Qrow was on the right track. (He wondered if it was just _him_ wearing their clothes that got to Clover or if James wearing one of Clover’s shirts would have the same effect. Neither of them would be able to fit in his clothes normally but there were other ways…) He was a touch breathless when Clover finally released him, grinning smugly. Cocky bastard.

James came out to the living room wearing the pants to the shirt Qrow had on and another shirt with an expression that was crossed between confusion and annoyance. Oops. He offered a sheepish, apologetic smile to the raised eyebrow aimed at him and stood up to greet his other boyfriend with his own kiss. James would figure out what he was up to on his own or wait until the two of them were alone to ask. (As long as Qrow didn’t push Clover too far. The General was quite protective of both his lovers, even when it came to themselves and each other.)

On the way back to his seat, he pulled the shoulder back up, but not enough to stop it from falling again. Heated teal eyes locked onto the movement, a faint blush reappearing on his strong cheekbones. James watched the exchange with a raised brow, recalling Clover’s reaction to Qrow in his coat. So that’s what the lithe hunter was playing at. (Clover was opening up to him about certain things but coming into a pre-established relationship had it’s difficulties. He was a bit shy when it came to admitting his kinks, probably worried he’d upset one of them.) 

Shaking his head as his smaller boyfriend snuggled in with the tanned man, he couldn’t help but smile when Clover hid his face in the ebony nest of hair. Settling in on the other side of Clover, James considered how much he wanted to encourage the roguish male to tease his poor Captain. It was (mostly) harmless and if Qrow played it right, it may be enough to draw Clover further into their relationship. He’d play it by ear and see how things went. For now, they had movies to watch and enjoy.


End file.
